Out of Control
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: The boy that had her heart in his hand... Jack Frost/OC One-shot.


**Out of Control**

_The boy who got her heart in his hand..._

.

.

.

A wind swept Kristen Walters and she pulled her sweater closer to her chest and shivered at the breeze. She sighed and opened the door to her house and felt her knees weaken. _I wish he was here..._ She thought silently entering her home and sighed of how quiet it was. She walked towards her fridge and pulled out a beer can and looked around.

_I will give it one last chance._ She thought, setting the can on a small table and rushing towards the window and opened it, her brown eyes looking up at the full bright moon and sighed dreamily.

" Jack!" she yelled, her voice breaking. "Jack. Where are you?"

Kristen waited and waited. Her brown eyes welled up with tears and she looked down. She got up and started to walk away from the window and walked towards the beer can and picked it up and took a long sip and then another and then another...

* * *

><p>Jack Frost sat on a thick tree branch, using his staff to make beautiful designs of frost on the three. Then, he looked up after a while and swore he heard a voice call him... no, no, it wasn't just any voice. It was <em>her voice. <em>

His icy blue eyes widen and he sat up, his knees asleep but he didn't care. She was calling him, he grabbed his staff and called to the wind to pick him up and in a flash he was off.

.

.

.

" You're drunk again."

Kristen looked up dizzily three large empty bottles around her herself. Her eyes widen.

" You came." she blinked, getting up and swaying towards the boy with icy hair and blue eyes. She tried to look into his eyes but they were covered by the shadow of his hood. "You always come when I call you..." she hiccuped walking closer to him before tripping and falling into his arm, clumsy.

He looked down at her with a sad expression making a move to lift her up but she grabbed his wrist tightly making a small gasp escape his lips. She pushed him against the wall, took off his hood, gripped his shoulders angrily, and kicked his staff away. She looked up at him, she was still shorter than him

" Why?" she whispered. He looked away from her and she gripped him tighter. " Why do you always LEAVE me?!" she asked, her voice raising as she moved closer to him, and he felt his heart thumping.

" We both know that immortals and mortals can't be together, snowflake." Jack said, gripping her elbows and saw her eyes slightly widen.

" I fell in love with you," she whispered, but glared harder. " Can't you make an exception or something?!" she screamed in his face. His eyes widen when he saw the tears well in her eyes.

They stood there, staring into each others eyes.

" I'm sorry." he whispered. He gently grabbed her hands and took them off his arms and placed a kiss on one of her hands and she gulped, his lips cold but soft on her skin. She watched in fright, as he let go and started to walk away. She huffed and grabbed his elbows, spun him around, and smashed her lips on his.

His blue eyes widen once again when she kissed him with such passion. His eyes started to close, but he saw a tear fall down her face as their lips moved against each others. His were so cold and soft against hers and found her hands running through his icy hair. He smiled when her warm lips pressed more on his cold ones.

One of his hands came to her waist, pulling her closer and another came brushing on her cheek.

They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Kristen felt her cheeks heat up and she bit her lip and sank to the floor. He looked down at her and smirked, kneeling down and pulled her close to him. " You're out of control, snowflake."

She giggled looking up and meeting his eyes. "Shut up." she smiled and gasped a little when he pulled her into yet another soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do good? <strong>

**I dont usually do animated films. I have one and that's HTTYD. My friend has been obsessed with Jack Frost all of a sudden, and I wrote this for her. I might write a different story, using a different character. **

**Bye, guys!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
